Emmett's Lesson
by IHeartSparklyBoys
Summary: Emmett get's taught a lesson by Rosalie, Alice and Bella. My first submission hope you enjoy AV all vamps
1. Emmett's Lesson

**Chapter 1 **

**BPoV**

Me, Alice and Rosalie were sat on Alice's bed in her and Jasper's room. We were planning some pay back on Emmett, after he had manged to set fire to Alice's one of a kind cocktail dress (a present from Jasper on an anniversery), Admitted that he had made Rosalie's expensive Christian Dior white dress that she had gotten from Paris fashion week spring 2008 into a kite, and ripped apart my faveourite Prada handbag and matching purse (which had been a birthday present from Edward).

"I say we kill him" Alice grinned an evil twinkle in her eye

"As much as i want to kill the goon i don't wanna kill because even though he annoys the hell outta me i still love him" Rose grumbled

"I have an idea, well he killed the stuff we loved right ? why don't we kill all the stuff he loves"

"Great idea but what to start with?" Alice asked eagerly

After some brain storming and arguement we had decided what to do.

"So what are we going to need then" I asked Alice

"Well we are gunna need some pink paint, some purple paint and alot of glitter" she replied

"And some pink fur and a hot glue gun... oh and we need to stop buy the cd store to get something aswell" Rose smirked

I looked at Rosalie with raised eyebrows

"Trust me on this one" Rose giggled

"TO THE PORSHE !" Alice yelled and did a batman impression "THERES SHOPPING TO BE DONE"

**A Little while later **

**BPoV**

We came back from shopping and stood in the garage with all the stuff we had bought.

"Alice how long do we have before they come back from hunting ?" Rose questioned

"About an hour" Alice answered

"Well we need to get busy, Alice take this can of the pink and start painting, Bella you can help me with the fur, Lets go people"  
We set to work painting, glueing and decoarting. I held the fur in place with Rosalie glued. Alice had already finished the first coat of paint and had nearly done the second by the time we had finished.

"Bella grab the purple paint and bring it over here please" Rose asked

Alice stood back and apprecitated her handiwork as Rosalie set to work with the purple.

"Come on Bella we'll glitter" Alice chirped.

After our handiwork was done we went to sit and wait in the livingroom

**Half an hour later**

**EmPoV**

Me, Edward and Jasper came back from hunting and heard barbie girl playing from the garage so we went to see what was going on, we walked into the garage and i stood still taking in the horrific sight, while Jasper and Edward burst into hysterics. My poor baby, my Jeep had been painted hot pink, eyelashes had been painted onto the headlights in purple, the inside had been covered in pink fur, there was glitter everywhere and there was something written in purple on the side, i walked around to see what it was. On the side of my baby someone had painted Man luv Rulez OK in purple. I opened the door of my precious jeep, hit stop and pushed eject, but the cd wouldn't want come out someone had glued up the cd player so that the only cd that it would play would be Barbie girl. I couldn't hold it any longer.

"AWW SWEET JESUS HAVE MERCY"

**BPoV**

"AWW SWEER JESUS HAVE MERCY" Emmett screamed like a girl

We all giggled.

"Do you think he found his beloveded Jeep yet ?" Rose asked a grin from ear to ear

We walked into the garage to find Emmett on his knees next to his baby, if vampires could cry i'm sure Emmett would be right now. Jasper and Edward were rolling on the floor laughing at their brother.

"W-who d-did this" Emmett stuttered

"Well we did" we giggled in unison

Edward came over and hugged me "I'm proud of you love" He grinned

"Do you like what we did Jazzy?" Alice queried

"Yes my little pixie i do" Jasper replied

"WHY-Y MY BABY JEEP" Emmett wailed

Rosalie smirked at him and said "Oh Em didn't you know hell hath no fury like a woman scourned? this is payback for all our stuff you ruined"

**(A/N well i hope you enjoyed. this is my first ever submittion)**


	2. Emmett's Payback

**Chapter 2 Emmett's Payback**

**EmPoV**

I was sat in mine and Rose's room trying to think of something to do to get back at the girls. I had three parts to me ingenious plan, Part one was to kidnap Bella and hang her over a cliff until she said she was sorry she had helped in turing my precious baby Jeep into a barbie car. Part 2 was set Mike Newton up with Alice, i'd of course use a game of truth or dare for that, coz im that evil tee-hee. Part 3 was Rose i would of course make her kill her faveourite shoes and clothes with of course my game of truth or dare tee-hee. i am evil, and i like it.

**APoV**

I was sat downstairs watching a movie with Jazzy, Edward and Bella, when i had a vision.

"What is it Ali baby what do you see" My wonderful husband asked me concerned

i grinned at him before saying "Emmett's planning to get payback on me, Rose and Bella" Edward growled and hugged her tighter to him.

"So what is he planning Alice?" asked Edward still clutching Bella to him, she wasn't complaing about that.

"Well he has a three part plan, i only saw part one..."

"Which is?" Edward interupted

"Well Eddie if you don't cut in then i would have told you"

"Well carry on then" stupid pixie thing he muttered

I gave him a glare "He's planning on kidnapping Bella and dangling her off a cliff"

"A CLIFF, IS HE CRAZY!?" Edward screamed, Bella covered her ears at hsi sudden outburst

"Eddie this is Emmett we are talking about"

"Oh yeah, ... Hey don't call me Eddie you know i hate that nickname"

"So what's the plan Alice" Bella inquired

I motioned for everyone to gather round so we could discuss what the plan was.

A few minutes later.

"Oh my god thats a great plan Alice" Bella said hugging me

"Bella dear, it's my plan of course it's brilliant"

She laughed, "You sound like Emmett you know"

Edward grinned at me and hugged Bella, Jazzy covered hid mouth and coughed i could have sworn that he let out a laugh.

"Well people you know what to do PLACES !"


	3. Emmett's Plan

**EmPoV**

What's that smell coming from the garage. Hmm smells like barbeque, Esme didn't say we were having people over. I'd better check. I went down to the garage and opened the door, and there my eyes met with the sight of my Jeep, my NEW JEEP, set on fire, with hotdogs on it. i let out a scream, i sounded like a girl but i didn't care my NEW SWEET LITTLE JEEPY WAS ON FIRE.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY SWEEEEEET SWEET JEEP WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!!??"

Some time earlier

**APoV**

"Right Edward get the petrol we ....borrowed and tip over the car"

Edward grabbed the tank of petorl we had taken from a gas station and tipped it over the jeep.

"Right Jasper do you have the matches ?"

"Err no Alice i don't but i have a lighter"

"Well it will do"

I signaled that he should start when Bella suddenly went "Wait stop, i have an idea how bout we get some hotdogs and put them on the roof to cook ?"

"I like how you think, dear sister" i grinned at Bella "Eddie dear be a good little boy and get some human food for us to toast" i smiled sweetly at me brother

"One, Alice im bigger than you Two, dont call me Eddie and Three, i'll be back in 5 minutes"

Sure enough Edward cam back five minutes later with various things for us to toast on our fire. I signaled Jazz to start, He grinned as he set the car on fire. The flames shot up and were going wild.

Some time after the discovery

**JPoV**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY SWEEEEEET SWEET JEEP WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!!??" Emmett screamed like a girl

"Ali hon, i think he found the Jeep" i snickered

We went out to the garage to see what was happening, Emmett was desparetly trying to put out the Jeep and failing. We laughed as he looked franticly around for something to stop the flames.

"WHY" he screamed at us "WWHHYY!!"

Carlisle walked in and spotted the flames. He shook his head and grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the Jeep, that was now jet black.

"Children, i thought i told you not to play with fire" he said as he looked around and calaculated the damage that had been done and what would need repairing.

"I WILL GET YOU ALL OF YOU !" Emmett screamed before storming out of the garage.


	4. Writers block

**Sorry guys but i have major writers block so if you guys wish me to continue this fanfic then you're gunna gave to help me out give me some ideas. Pretty please!. I'm sure i could arrange for Eddie or Emmett to send a kiss you way.**

Edward: No offence but fangirls scare me

**Well deal with Eddie boy**

_Emmett: Ohh yeah, some sexy guy... i means gals are gunna get a piece of the almight Emmett *_ Kisses biceps*

**See Eddie show some enthusiasm lil Em, even though he might be a closet gay gotta admit the guys got sprit**

Edward: STOP CALLING ME EDDIE

**Eddie dont be mean tee hee**

Rosalie: Emmett im swear to god you kiss another girl OR guy i will rip off a collection of dangly objects on your pants !!

**Gotta hand it to you Rose you got STYLE !**

_Emmett: Rosie babe your my one and only_

**Well anyways you guys want me to continue just give me a nudge in the direction i should go.**


	5. Emmett's Plan part 1

**A/N i'm sorry it took so long but between school and writers block and various other things well i got a bit behind with writing. i thank team cullen 4 ever for the idea.  
**

**EmPoV**

MUHAHAHAHA, Walmart here i come *mental snicker* Alice is going to be sorry she was ever involved in the murder of Valerie. My poor Jeepy never saw it coming.

"Emmett why are you singing the Barnery song in Japanese in your head ?" Eddie-kins asked one eyebrow raised.

"Cause, i am" i stuck my toungue out at him.

"Oh, very mature Em" How dare he roll his eyes at me, THE ALMIGHTY EMMETT!

"What is the barnery song in Japanese ?" My sweet little sister Bella.

"Believe me Bells you don't wanna go down that road" DAMM YOU JASPER

**LATER ON**

**EmPoV**

*Mental snicker* i am a genious, only THE ALIMIGHTY EMMETT could come up with such a KICK ASS plan. Wait till Alice goes into her wadrobe, man alive that damm pixie will probaly kick my ass or get Jazzy to do her dirty work. Maybe i should be a safe distance away like ..... CANADA.

"Emmett why are you trying to sneak out of the house, while chuckling" My mother asked arms crossed foot tapping

"EEEEEMMMMMMMMETTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice roared

"Uhhhh...... gotta go"

**EPoV**

"Edward why are you laughing so hard ?" My sweet Bella asked one eyebrow raised.

"Emmett replaced all of Alice's clothes with Walmart clothes, and to top it off there all black and gothic!" I laughed harder at Alice's thought's

"And she thinks that not even she can save them" Bella giggled and Alice burst through the door looking ready to kill.

"YOU" she pointed her dainty pixie finger at me " YOU THINK MY PAIN IS FUNNY" she screeched.

I tried to straighten my face and bite back the laughter that bubbled inside but I just couldn't manage.

"AND YOU" she stabbed her towards Bella, who looked like Alice had slapped her. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND"

The sprite the rushed out of the room screaming various ways she planned to harm Emmett. I turned to Bella who looked like she was drowning in her own guilt.

"She's right Edward, i am supposed to be her best friend" She looked at the floor.

I placed one finger under her chin and raised her head so i could look into her eyes.

"Love, Ali was just angry don't worry about it"

**EmPoV**

Wow-weee Japan is nice this time of year.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN I WILL KILL YOU"

How the hell'd she find me in Japan !? i thought it was just me and the sushi, that i can't and don't want to eat.


	6. Emmett's Plan part 2

**BPoV**

Damm that was a nice dream. Me and Edward on a beach, the candles, the music. Sigh. Well better get dressed for the day, Alice will kill me if i'm not ready before she comes to pick me up.

"HOLY PANCAKES!"

Oh My God. What happened to my wadrobe. It's all designer, short, Rosalie'ish stuff. Oh damm.

"Emmett wouldn't dare the rath of Rose would he ?" I muttered to myself

"BELLA WHY ARE YOU NOT READY YET!" The tiny annoying pixie yelled

"Uhh....cause i have none of MY clothes" I told her

She gave me a look that said " I didn't do it". She danced over to my wadrobe and her eyes went wide.

"Oh .... Dear so this is were Rose's stuff went" she bit her lip

I blinked at the pixie and decided i didn't want to know

"Oh well we'll make do" she told me cheerfully

"No we won't Ali, Rose would kill us"

"1. She can't kill me 2. She wouldn't kill you because Edward would kill her before she even got her hands on you and lastly 3. She's mean but not that mean" she informed me matter-o-factly.

**APoV**

"Jazzy, Honey I am hooooooooome" I sung to my little Jazzy-kins

"Hey babe" He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek "Who's your friend?"

"Jazzy don't be silly it's Bella" I giggled at his stunned expression.

"Uh.... Edward you might want to see this" Jazzy called

Edward came down the stairs and stopped and stared at Bella.

"Edward, It's not polite to stare and if the wind changes your mouth will stay open like that" I giggled and Bella blushed.

Jasper waved a hand in-front of Edwards face, but he didn't move.

"Alice should I be scared?" Bella whispered

"I don't know Bells stand behind me just in case"

**EPoV**

I walked down stairs, to see what Jasper mean't and I froze. It was Bella, _my Bella_, and she looked good. More than good, like a goddess. She stood in the hall in a silver mini skirt that was so small it could have been a belt, a white top that had a deep V nearly down to the bottom and some knee high white boots. My mind had a million thoughts going through it, each one i fought back, thank god I was the only one who could read minds.

"Edward, It's not polite to stare and if the wind changes your mouth will stay open like that" Alice giggled and Bella blushed a lovely deep red.

Jasper waved a hand infront of my face and I didn't move because I couldn't move.

"Alice should I be scared?" My angel whispered

"I don't know Bells stand behind me just in case"

"That may be a good idea" Bella walked (rather unsteadily as the heels on her boots were high) and crouched behind my pixie sister.

"Uh.. Al ?"

"Yes Bells?"

"Where's Rose and Em?"

"Oh, last we heard Africa"

"What another honey-moon?" Bella asked confused.

"Nope" Alice turned to Bella and whispered so low only they could hear.

"He didn't!" Bella asked wide eye'd.

"I'm afraid so" Alice nodded her head sadly

"HE SWAPPED MINE AND ROSE'S CLOTHES" Bella screamed, god she was still perfect even when she was angry."I'LL KILL HIM"

"Bella dear" Alice said putting a hand on her shoulder (a very Jasper thing to do) " Leave it to Rosalie she's a professional in the art form we Cullen's call Emmett killing"


	7. The punishments

**AN: Hello people i think this is where im going to end my little story but if you'd like i might put an extra chappie on the end so you can see what the Cullens and Hales think of their punishments. Thnks for reading and thanks for reviewing my lil story *hugs***

Cpov

These kids are going to drive me crazy. They can't surrender can they and make it easier for their mother and me. All of the damage to the house, not that we haven't got the money to pay for it but really. I have to put a stop to this, yes that's it good thinking Carlisle.

"Family meeting, five minutes, dining room, be there or be grounded," I said calmly knowing my children would hear me. Five minutes later I was seated at the head of the table, Esme on one side and Edward on the other.

"Now you all should know why you are here, this war you children have going on has to stop" I looked at the faces of my children one by one.

"Now Emmett, apologize to Alice for setting fire to her anniversary present from Jasper and for exchanging her clothes for wal-mart black ones" I told him calmly. Emmett pouted and sighed.

"Sorry Alice"

"Good now, Emmett apologize to Rosalie for making her dress into kite and switching her clothes with Bella's"

"Sorry Rosie"

"Good, Emmett also apologize to Bella for ripping up her handbag from Edward and for swapping her clothes with Rosalie's"

"Sorry Bells"

"Now girls do you except his apologies?" I questioned

"Yes" they chorused

"Now girls apologize for decorating Emmett's Jeep and burning his new Jeep-"

"Valerie" Emmett butted in.

"Yes for burning Valerie"

"Sorry" they sighed in unison.

My children got up to leave.

"Sit back down please I'm not finished with you yet, Edward and Jasper apologize to your brother for helping to burn his car"

My sons apologized and I sighed and rubbed my temples, not that I need too.

"Now since you insist on acting like children I shall treat you as such"

The children groaned and huffed they knew punishments were coming.

"Alice no shopping for a month and yes that includes online and no getting other people to shop for you. Bella you will have your collection of books confiscated. Edward you will not play your piano or read for a month, Emmett no Xbox. Jasper no playing on the xbox or reading civil war books. Rosalie no shopping and your mirror will be taken away."

They all breathed a sigh a relief at not having their partners taken away.

"Oh and no touching each other" I added with a small sly smile.

They all huffed and I dismissed them. Esme wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear,

"I like it when you assert you authority like that"


	8. The punishments part We've gone insane

**Should i carry on this story or write the sequel, with yet another war ?**

Cpov

Ah finally a quiet house, the children are out hunting there's been no more damage to the house. Perfect. I wonder if it would be too soon to take a little trip with Esme. Hm that might rub it in the children's faces a bit. Besides if were gone they'll end up fighting again. I shall consult with Esme, and hope i get lucky.

Apov

It's killing me. There a new Jimmy Choo's out there and i can't buy them. To make it worse by the time i can buy them they'll be out of fashion. Oh my god I'm going to go insane, maybe if i kill Emmett this will never happen again. Yes if i kill his Xbox he'll chase me, and if i lead him into a trap, rigged with a flamethrower, he'll burn and then I'll never have to fight with him, which means no more punishments. What outfit to wear though?

Bpov

It's killing me. Edwards sat right over there just in reach, but i can't touch him. By the time this punishments over, they won't see us for a week. If i kill Emmett this will never happen ever again, what am i saying i can't kill Emmie bear, not matter how much i want to right now. Oh Edward ... I wonder if Mike Newtons available for just a quickie to relieve the tension. It might be a good thing i can't read books with the state I'm in, those poor thing wouldn't last that long.

Epov

No piano well that sucks, no reading and no touching Bella. That's just great, look at her my Bella so so beautiful, mmm what i wouldn't give to-

"_Oh Edward"_oh her shields slipped, aw and shes thinking about me.

"_I wonder if Mike Newtons available for just a quickie to relieve the tension"_Oh my god is she actually thinking about NEWTON. Oh my god she is. Oh my god she's going to run off with him and marry him and he'll be a vampire and the whole of the world with have to suffer Mike Newton forever. It's ok Edward if shes does that, which we know she won't you could just kill him, and it would all be ok. Oh my god im talking to myself , I'm crazy. Ahhh calm, I'll have to thank Jazz for that.

Empov

Oh my god, no Xbox, no Rosie, no Xbox, no Rosie, no Xbox, no Rosie, no Xbox, no Rosie, no Xbox, no Rosie, no Xbox, no Rosie, no Xbox, no Rosie. Oh my god, Oh my god, no Xbox, no Rosie, no Xbox, no Rosie, no Xbox, no Rosie, no Xbox, no Rosie, no Xbox, no Rosie, no Xbox, no Rosie. I THINK I'M IN HELL.

Jpov

Great, no Alice, No Xbox, No civil war books, and Alice is radiating some serious evil, Edward's close to going into a panic attack, i didn't know that was possible, Emmett's sat in the corner rocking and feeling very close to a melt down, again didn't know that was possible, ahh of course Rosalie bored.

Rpov

God i want my mirror, I'm bored as hell. It's also hell creepy the way Em's rocking like that, i want to comfort him. I'll go hunting, it'll keep me entertained for a while.


End file.
